Harry Potter e o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu
by HPXTVD
Summary: E se na verdade Harry tivesse um irmão e ele fosse o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu"? E com isso, Harry não tivesse ganhado nenhuma atenção de seus pais? Obs: Escuro!Poderoso!Inteligente!Corvinal!Harry; Manipulativo!Dumblodore; Ignorante!James, Ignorante!Ronald. Classificação: M ( 18) – Guerra, morte, e possíveis cenas sexuais.
1. Personagens

Personagens

Harry Potter – Ian Somerhalder (jovem); Aaron Refvem (criança)

Idade: 11 – 20

Casa: Ravenclaw

Bryan Potter – Daniel Radcliffe

Idade: 9 – 17

Casa: Gryffindor

Richard "Rick" Fox – Logan Lerman

Idade: 11 – 20

Casa: Hufflepuff

Roger Davies – Alexander Nifong (jovem); Anton Yelchin (criança)

Idade: 11 – 20

Casa: Ravenclaw

Scott Malfoy – Toby Hemingway (jovem); Trevor Teichmann (criança)

Idade: 11 – 20

Casa: Slytherin

Fleur Delacour – Blake Lively

Idade: 14 – 20

Emily Zabine – Brianna Evigan

Idade: 14 – 20

Casa: Slytherin

Blaise Zabine – Lucy Hale

Idade: 14 – 17

Casa: Slytherin

Pansy Parkison

Idade: 14 – 17

Casa: Slytherin

Draco Malfoy

Idade: 9 – 17

Casa: Slytherin

Ginny Weasley

Idade: 11 – 16

Casa: Gryffindor

Hermione Granger

Idade: 11 – 17

Casa: Ravenclaw

Ronald Weasley

Idade: 10 – 17

Casa: Slytherin

Cedric Diggory

Idade: 16 – 17

Casa: Ravenclaw

Cho Chang

Idade: 15 – 16

Casa: Ravenclaw


	2. Capítulo 1

Resumo: E se na verdade Harry tivesse um irmão e ele fosse o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu"? E com isso, Harry não tivesse ganhado nenhuma atenção de seus pais? Obs: Escuro!Poderoso!Inteligente!Corvinal!Harry; Manipulativo!Dumblodore; Ignorante!James, Ignorante!Ronald.

Gênero: Aventura/Ação/Humor/Horror/Romance.

Shipper Principal: Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour (ou, talvez Harry P/Fleur D/Daphne G).

Classificação: M (+18) – Guerra, morte, e possíveis cenas sexuais.

::

Prólogo

**31 de Outubro de 1981**

Com um estalo, quatro pessoas aparecem em frente a uma mansão. Entre os quatro, dois eram adultos, um homem de cabelos pretos e revoltados e olhos castanho-esverdeados e uma mulher ruiva de olhos verde-esmeralda. Os outros dois era um menino, por volta de quatro anos de idade de cabelos também pretos e revoltados e olhos verde-esmeralda, e por último um bebê, no colo da moça ruiva, ele tinha olhos iguais do homem e uma curta cabeleira preta, crescia.

Depois de entrarem no local e se acomodarem. Os quatro se viam em uma enorme sala, onde estavam a moça com o bebê no colo e o garoto ao seu lado no sofá e o homem em uma poltrona. O garoto mais velho, que se chamava Harry Potter virou-se para a mãe, com os olhos transbordando inocência e perguntou:

– "O que estamos fazendo aqui, mamãe?"

– "Nós teremos que ficar aqui por um tempo, Harry" – responde Lily Potter, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

– "Ta, mas por quê?" – pergunta o garoto confuso, fazendo James, que bebia um copo de whisky de fogo, que encontrara na casa, resmungar irritado.

– "Até estarmos seguros." – responde ela.

– "Seguros do quê?"

– "Agora não, moleque!" – resmunga James, fazendo Harry se encolher em seu lugar.

– "James!" – se indigna Lily.

– " 'Que é?" – pergunta ele cínico, enchendo novamente seu copo de whisky de fogo – "Não fiz nada"

::

– "Aonde Wortmail?"

– "Perto de Londres, Lorde" responde Peter Pettigrew

– "Então, mostre-me o caminho"

– "Como o senhor quiser"

::

_Harry estava ao lado do berço de seu irmão, de costas para porta, porém virou-se quando ouviu a mesma se abrindo. Ele viu um homem, que o rosto se assemelhava a uma cobra, entrando no quarto. _

_- "Olá, Potter" disse o homem, revelando um pequeno prepotente._

_- "Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui?" pergunta o garoto, assustado_

_O sorriso do homem cresce, e logo ele estende sua mão direita em direção ao garoto, a mesma que segurava sua varinha: "Avada Kedavra" sussurra ele, e o garoto vê uma luz verde vindo em sua direção._

Harry acordou assustado, olhou para a janela e viu que ainda era noite. Saiu do quarto para tomar um copo d'água. Quando subiu, viu que seu irmão, Bryan, dormia tranquilamente em seu berço, no quarto à frente ao seu, porém não viu sinal de seus pais.

Dando de ombros, com um impulso, ele entrou no quarto do irmão. Enquanto ia ver seu irmão de perto, ele acabou chutando um dos brinquedos de seu próprio que estava no chão para de baixo do berço, se abaixou para pegar, quando pegou colocou de seu irmão.

Então ouviu um barulho na porta, e sentiu um calafrio e grande sentimento de Dejávu. Virou-se e viu um homem que o rosto de uma cobra.

- "Olá, Potter"

- "Você que me matar, né?" pergunta o garoto

- "Não, mas chegou perto" disse ele com um sorriso prepotente, apontando sua varinha para seu irmão mais novo.

- "Não!" grita Harry correndo para seu irmão, enquanto Voldemort dizia "Avada Kedavra" O garoto mais velho fecha os olhos espera o feitiço atingi-lo.

::

Lily e James Potter e Albus Dumblodore correm para a casa destruída, vêem Harry caído, a monarca corre para ele e James vai ao encontro de Bryan que chorava, olhando para seu irmão.

A ruiva da um suspiro de alívio quando sente a pulsação. E James se assusta quando vê que seu filho mais novo tinha uma cicatriz de um formato curioso na testa. – "Albus... Mas o que é isto?"

- "Significa que ele é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu" responde Dumblodore, com um sorriso simpático, no entanto, seus olhos não diziam o mesmo, os dois Potter empalideceram.

- "Este garoto precisa de um treinamento, por causa de Voldemort, é claro" diz Albus.

- "E o Harry?" pergunta Lily nervosa.

- "Ele será cuidado também" diz ele sem dar realmente importância ao irmão mais velho.

::

Pela janela de seu quarto, Harry, viu seu pai com Bryan, o segundo, era seguido por James enquanto brinca em sua primeira vassoura de brinquedo.

Dois anos se passaram e o filho é tratado com indiferença por seus pais, desde que souberam que Bryan era o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, o mesmo poderia se dizer de Albus Dumblodore, que vinha constantemente a sua casa para ver seu irmão mais novo.

Os únicos que o menino realmente gostava Sirius, Marlene, Remus e Dorcas, que os casais eram respectivamente padrinhos seu, e de seu irmão. Às vezes eles vinham visitar os Potter, e quando o casal Black vinha sempre o seu padrinho discutia com James e Lily sobre Harry.

::

**13 de Agosto de 1986**

::

Quando Harry acordou, ele sentiu seu estômago fazer uns "flip-flops" quando viu que era seu aniversário de 11 anos e como presente, Sirius iria levá-lo ao Beco Diagonal, para comprar seu material de Hogwarts.

No ano passado ele fez sua primeira mágica involuntária. Quando contou para Sirius, ele mesmo se prontificou a levá-lo ao Beco quando fizesse seu aniversário de onze anos.

Quando desceu para cozinha, todos já estavam tomando café, como sempre não o esperaram para começar a refeição. Sem comentar algo, logo ele sentou-se numa cadeira em frente a que Bryan estava e ao lado de Lily.

Já estava com seu prato pronto, quando comentou: "Sirius virá para me levar ao Beco Diagonal".

"Ótimo, pois eu não iria" retruca James Potter sem abaixar o jornal que lia.

"É, eu sei resmungo" resmunga Harry

::

Quando Harry e Sirius chegaram ao Beco, Harry acabou comprando a varinha de salgueiro, 26 cm, com núcleo de pêlo de centauro, que o homem chamado Olivaras alegou ser muito rara. E acabou pegando um furão albino com animal de estimação

Enquanto comprava seus livros, Sirius pediu para que Harry comprasse seu uniforme na Madame Malkin's. Quando entrou, viu uma senhora baixinha e cabelos grisalho que eram presos em um coque desarrumado. Ela já atendia um garoto, que parecia ter sua idade. Ele tinha cabelos tão loiros que pareciam brancos, que caiam em sua testa e no começo na parte posterior de seu pescoço.

Logo depois a senhora fala com o garoto que iria pegar algo de seu tamanho e vira-se e diz: "Olá, eu já irei atendê-lo" e o garoto de olhos verdes-esmeralda acena e concordância e mulher some quando passa por uma porta aos fundos.

"Oi" diz o garoto loiro, que agora Hary pôde ver que seus olhos eram acinzentados.

"Hey" diz ele.

"Eu sou Scott Malfoy" se apresenta o outro, estendendo a mão.

"Harry Potter" E o loiro franzi o cenho.

"Alguma coisa relacionada à Bryan Potter?" pergunta ele, e o outro assume um expressão fria.

"Meu irmão"

"Oh, eu não sabia que ele tinha um irmão"

"Ninguém sabe" diz Harry, antes que Scott pudesse responder Madame Malkin chega.

"Aqui meu jovem" disse ela dando os uniformes ao garoto, que logo pagou.

"Bom, a gente se vê por aí Harry" diz ele quando estava

"Até"

::

**1 de Setembro de 1986**

::

Harry já estava em um cabine vazia no trem para Hogwarts. Ele viera com Sirius e Marlene para King Cross, já que seus pais estavam muito ocupados com fato de Bryan ter feito sua primeira magia involuntária está manhã.

Quando o trem começou a sair, Harryb pegou o livro Hogwarts, uma história e começou a ler. Não demorou muitoe a porta de sua cabine abriu, e três garotos entraram, um era o garoto que conhecera na Madame Malkin's, o outro era um garoto de cabelos escuros e meio cumpridos, com olhos azuis piscina e o último cabelos também escuros, porém encaracolados e olhos castanhos.

"Ah, oi Harry" disse Scott com um pequeno sorriso.

"Oi" ele acena

"Estes são Richard Fox e Roger Davies" disse ele, primeiro apontando para o garoto de cabelos cumpridos e olhos azuis e depois pro de cabelos encaracolados.

"Prazer" diz Harry com um sorriso de lado, e os dois acenaram em cumprimento.

"A gente pode sentar" pergunta Logan

"Claro" responde Harry, e depois de arrumarem seus malões os três sentaram com Logan ao lado de Roger, que estava em frente a Harry, e por fim, o moreno de olhos verdes com Scott ao seu lado.

"É minha gente, à partir de agora acabou a mamata" comenta Roger e todos os outros sorri para ele.

Harry olha para a janela e depois volta para seu livro, com um grande sentimento que sua vida iria mudar drasticamente.

::

N/A]: É isso mesmo, nesta fic Harry nasceu em 1977 em vez de 1980. E sim, sim, realmente não é normal o James, aqui ele é OOC.


End file.
